Sabine De Vries
Sabine De Vries (played by Salphirix) is the daughter of Thanatos and now Hunter of Artemis. She has only been with the group for 5 years now, but hopes to find a place among her sisters as a valued hunter. Biography Born in Enschede, Netherlands, Sabine was a single child raised by a single mother who worked as a Funeral Director. Like most Demigods, she had no idea she was a child of one of the gods, and because of that lived her life out as a normal child. As normal as normal gets of course. Starting when she was in third grade she began seeing the paranormal. Not only did she see the dead but she was able to communicate with them, and they communicated with her too. From this she began to look like she was talking to herself, which scared the kids her age and worried her teachers. For a year they thought she had an imaginary friend but soon it grew to the point where she was seeing multiple dead spirits and talked to more than one. She even tried introducing them to her classmates. Once the school brought it back up again--because it was not only disrupting Sabine but other students--her mother sent her to therapy to get it settled. When therapy didn't work they began to lose hope. She was to be labeled Schizophrenic but she only had one symptom, and they tried to rule out other options but they never worked out. She became a bit more reclusive about her feelings and what she saw, and started pretending she didn't see them. However, many kids in her 7th grade class, by the time she started pretending to not see anything, had been bullying her over it and pushing her to the limits. Groups of boys from her class would follow her home, pushing and shoving her and calling her “Dead Girl” or “Zombie Girl” because she was “so connected to the dead”. However, they would soon find they’d make that nickname quite possible. One day while walking home, she was crossing the bridge that was on her route. That day was a particularly bad day, with the bullying being taken so far to a point Sabine punched one of the kids in the usual bullying circle. Of course, that didn’t land so well with them and they ganged up on her, eventually pushing her against the railing of the bridge and pretending to throw her off. Only, one of them accidentally let go of her, resulting in what should have been her death. As she lay there, broken and slowly dying, a man appeared. His skin was dark and ebony wings protruded from his back. She thought this was the end, that the grim reaper was coming to take her soul, but instead it turned out to be her father, Thanatos. Having never came to tell his daughter of what she really was, and seeing the pain her cruel death, he gave Sabine something as his gift to her. A second chance. After that incident, to keep Sabine safe and to keep her life hidden from those who had almost ended it, she was brought to Camp Half-Blood and all her studies ended. She was no longer trying to live as a normal human, and began her training and life as a full-fledged demigod. Sabine, after that incident, though, was never the same. Something in her heart shattered and part of herself seemed to have died. Mostly, because she can't really express lots of emotion anymore aside from things such as disgust. Her trust in men and in others also seemed to falter greatly. It took her a long time in camp before she even began to try and make some sort of friendship. And even then, she turned her back on her camp half-blood life to join the Huntresses when she met them, thinking she could serve under Artemis as an immortal (mostly) hunter and hone her skills with them. Maybe eventually finding herself again and finding trust in her sisters. Physical Appearance Sabine is an smaller heighted girl standing at 5'3" with a smaller frame, but has proven to use her nimbleness and flexibility to her advantage despite her lack of solid strength. Her skin is caramel with eyes grey like fog over the ocean, dark brown hair naturally wavy or slightly curly depending on the humidity in the air. It is not uncommon to find her with straight hair, two side bangs, and the rest pinned up in the back. She can be found commonly wearing black and silver. Greys or variations of blue/grey are also a personal favorite. Typically, she just wears the Hunters of Artemis' uniform to keep it professional and show her pride in her status as a hunter. Mental Appearance ISTJ - "The Logistical" Like the I states, she's an introvert. Don't get her wrong, she's fine with going out and doing things as anyone else would but needs more time than others to sit back, relax, and withdraw from the world around her. Especially that last part. Other than that she's generally laid back, mostly because she hates conflict and drama and will do almost anything to prevent it (even if she has a tendency to start it on accident by comments or other). On top of that she's practical and responsible, making her good at keeping people organized and on track especially because she sort of needs that organization in her life. Sabine has also been a Jack-of-all-Trades who can do practically anything as long as she tries. Not saying she's the best at everything, though. On the other side, Sabine dislikes it when people go off the lines or could potentially cause problems for her and those around her. And occasionally she becomes judgmental--but mostly to those who piss her off. She's also stubborn, often says things that sensitive people cannot handle, and has said brutally honest things in the past to those who she believes needs to hear it. She’s not a fan of death threats and death-related jokes. She’s also quite the sexist, hating boys and males as she blames them for her almost death and for the pain of many woman who don't follow in how they perceive them to be. Strengths- * Independent- She doesn’t need to rely on others so much. * Responsible- More than most people. She’s good at handling things and taking care of duties, objects, or people. * Jack-of-all-Trades- Well rounded in about everything. Making her decent in about everything rather than having a unbalanced strengths and weaknesses. * Calm and Practical- She’s calmer in most situations and practical in what she does. * Fighting- She can hold her own at least. Weaknesses- * Must be by the books- Everything must be done on a line, no goofing off. * Stubborn- Likes to do everything her way or there isn’t any way. * Judgemental/Sexist- She tends to be this every now and then. She’s also extremely rude to males and refuses to work with them. * Powers- She’s not exactly the best at using her powers, especially her necromancy. I mean, it has no real use other than to entertain her and give her company. Powers Major '' * '''Necromancy'- She can summon dead skeletal baby animals. * Invisibility- For short periods of time. She also cannot run while being invisible or she will break it off. Minor * Ability to see and speak to the dead. Weapon * Sword of Stygian Iron - her main weapon and the one given to her by her father after her second chance in order to protect herself. Out of the two weapons she has in her possessions this would be the most skilled weapon out of the two * Silver bow from being a Huntress. She isn't as proficient in it as she wishes, but she's working hard to improve. Trivia * She speaks both Dutch and English, mostly because her mother had been speaking both languages to her since she was born. And, since she's naturally programmed to Greek she can also speak it brokenly. * She has a wolf named Moon Moon. Seriously. * Audreyana Michelle is her FC. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Hunters of Artemis Category:Salphirix